24fandomcom-20200223-history
Harris (Day 1)
Harris was the leader of a group of Serbian military exiles and hired soldiers employed by Andre Drazen during Day 1. Before Day 1 Harris was the leader of a Serbian mercenary team hired by Andre Drazen. For about a year prior to Day 1, he and Andre made extensive plans to free Andre's father, Victor, moments before he would be locked in a top-secret, level three Department of Defense detention center hidden underground in Saugus, California. They knew that Victor would be airlifted to the detention center at precisely 7:20pm, and that only three guards would be present. Day 1 Harris, his men, and Andre waited outside the hidden prison facility in a camouflaged position to ambush the transfer of Victor. Harris observed CTU Los Angeles Agent Jack Bauer arrive unexpectedly, and reported Jack's movements to Andre. Harris assured his surprised boss that the visitor was indeed Bauer. When Alexis Drazen failed to call Andre to confirm the planned power blackout in the facility, Harris grew anxious. Andre, however, was unperturbed. At 7:20pm, Harris, his commandos, and Andre were in assault position outside the prison. But instead of three guards, the Serbians clearly saw an eight-man security detail emerge from the prison to guard the transfer of Victor. (Bauer had convinced warden Mark DeSalvo to disguise himself and three civilian workers at the facility to look like extra guards.) And, when the lights did not turn off as originally planned by Alexis, Harris insisted that they abort the rescue attempt despite Andre's protest. in picking up Alexis]] Harris was at odds with Andre afterward. When Harris refused to coordinate an alternate plan to break out Victor, Andre threatened him with a knife in front of all the other gunmen. Eventually, though Harris was hesitant, Andre had his men blow up the nearby power substation, which plunged the underground prison into darkness. The Serbs then blasted their way into the prison, killing everyone except Bauer and Victor Drazen. Just as Victor was about to murder Jack, Harris reported that at least six heavily-armed agents were now outside the facility, referring to a CTU SWAT team sent by George Mason. Victor only then took Jack hostage, and Harris used a bomb from a subordinate's backpack to collapse the corridor. Later, shortly before 10pm, Harris assisted Serge at 2127 Grand Avenue when Alexis Drazen was handed over to the Serbs by Mason. Serge did all the talking, and when they departed, Harris drove the vehicle that contained Alexis to a darkened truck facility. There, he inspected Alexis, and discovered that CTU had placed a tracking device in his hospital bracelet. Harris removed it and stomped it into the ground, and drove Alexis to be reunited with the Drazens. Background information and notes * Harris' fate is unknown but Harris was presumably one of those killed off-screen by Jack during his raid on the Drazens' hideout (his fate was not confirmed on-screen). * The scene in which Harris is threatened by Andre with a knife was excluded from the American release of the original Season 1 DVDs. * In the Indian remake of the show, Harris's counterpart is Sridhar. Live appearances Category:Characters Category:Day 1 characters Category:Day 1 antagonists Category:Drazen syndicate Category:Characters of unknown status